I'm An Expert
This is the ninth episode of Become The Hunted. Story Garrett and Mark stare into the cityscape. “They should be back by now,” Garrett states. “We know,” Mark replies, “Let’s just hope they didn’t become zombie food.” Kayla runs up to the two of them. “Is my brother all right?” Kayla asks. “Yes he is, kiddo,” Mark answers. Mark then pats Kayla on the head while Garrett heads down into another room, where Bryce is. “Still no word from Devin and the group?” Bryce asks. “Yeah, Bryce,” Garrett answers, “We haven’t heard from them since we left. I wonder what happened to them.” “I hope nothing bad happens to them,” Bryce states. “All we can do is hope,” Garrett replies. “We shouldn’t,” Bryce states. “Why not?” Garrett asks. “We can’t just sit out here while Devin and those guys are most likely dead,” Bryce answers, “I’m going out there.” “Alone,” Garrett states, “You’ll get killed out there.” “But I won’t,” Bryce replies. “Why not?” Garrett asks. “Because you’re coming with me,” Bryce answers. “I didn’t sign up for this,” Garrett replies. Bryce and Garrett walk out and head into the city to find Devin and his group, who have gone missing. “Do we even know where they are?” Garrett asks. “We don’t. But, we can search,” Bryce answers. Bryce and Garrett continued to search for the missing people. They soon enter a house. “Looks like no one is here,” Bryce states. “Look at you, captain obvious,” Garrett replies. Garrett then grabs a water bottle and downs the whole thing in one gulp. “Seriously,” Bryce states, “You’ll probably have urinary problems.” “So what,” Garrett replies. “Let’s just get going,” Bryce replies. They then leave and they walk towards the next house over. Inside, they are greeted by a little boy. “Hi,” the boy asks. “Who are you and where are your parents?” Bryce asks. “I am Drew and my parents are...gone,” Drew answers. “So, you’re living by yourself?” Garrett asks. Drew nods his head. “Poor kid,” Bryce answers. Meanwhile, Devin, Cole, and Blake are stuck in the Garcia’s house with no way out. “When can we get out of here?” Blake asks. “When it’s safe for us to leave,” Cole answers, “But for now, we stay here.” “Great. Just great. How are we supposed to get this food back to our starving friends and family?” Devin asks. “You’re people are starving?” Javier asks. “Yeah,” Cole answers, “That’s what this bag of food is for.” “Then, shouldn’t you go back to them?” Kate asks. “Sorry, Kate,” Devin answers, “We can’t go back. There are too many walkers.” “So, that’s why you’re staying here?” Javier asks. “Yep,” Blake answers. “Then, stay here. The muertos are rather feisty,” Javier answers. Meanwhile, Drew takes Garrett and Blake into their house. Garrett then sees a lone walker outside. “Could that be...” Garrett states. “Who?” Bryce asks. “Patricia,” Garrett answers, “I’m gonna go see.” Garrett went to look at the walker, and then he realizes, it is Patricia. “No. No. NO!” Garrett shouts. “What’s wrong?” Bryce asks. “It is Patricia,” Garrett answers. “Oh my god,” Bryce replies. Patricia, now a walker, walks aimlessly in the backyard. “What should we do?” Drew asks. “We should put her down,” Bryce states, “We can’t leave her like this.” “Then, let’s go out,” Garrett replies. They walk out as the zombified Patricia spots them. She charges at them and sinks her teeth into little Drew’s neck. “No, Drew!” Garrett shouts. Bryce then stabs a knife into the back of Patricia’s head, killing her. “Go,” Drew states, “I don’t want you to see me like this.” Garrett and Bryce then leave as Drew walked into the house. Drew then succumbs to his bite and reanimates. Garrett and Bryce then walk towards another house. Javier sees them walk up. “Two people are here,” Javi states. Javi has his bat ready. “There’s no need for that,” Devin replies, “Those are our friends. Javi then drops the bat. “Bryce and Garrett, you’re here!” Cole shouts. “Where’s Simon?” Garrett asks. “He’s gone,” Devin answers. “Oh,” Bryce replies, “Also, Patricia’s gone.” “What?” Blake asks. “We found her as a walker. We put her down after she bit a little boy,” Bryce answers. “That’s upsetting,” Cole replies. “Do you have the food?” Garrett asks. “Yes, we do,” Devin answers. “Then, let’s go home,” Bryce says. “Aren’t you gonna stay?” Gabe asks. “Please stay,” Mari replies. “Sorry kids, but we have hungry mouths to feed,” Cole answers. The five of them headed back to the apartment complex now that most of the walkers are dead. “We’re back,” Cole states, “And, we have all this food for you guys!” “Yay!” Andrew and Kayla shout. They start eating some food. “You did good Devin,” Mark states. “Thanks, Mark,” Devin replies. “You’re welcome,” Mark replies. Cast *Garrett *Mark *Andrew *Kayla *Devin *Coleen *Bryce Jacobs *Cole *Blake *Monica *Javier Garcia *Kate Garcia *Gabriel Garcia *Mariana Garcia *Drew Wallace *Patricia (Zombified) Deaths *Patricia (Alive, Confirmed Fate, Zombified) *Drew Wallace (Alive) Trivia